Mumbles (Glittering Empires)
Mumbles Unlike other spells Mumbles do not have level requirements behind them. Fling Spark This ranged spell flings a small spark of bright energy at your opponent dealing 1d4 Energy damage. At 5th level the spell fires two sparks, each with their own chance to hit roll, these sparks still do 1d4 damage each. Mend Wounds Heals the targeted person or creature for 1d4 health. Trick of the Eye the Spellcaster can create an small illusion that could feasibly fit in the palm of their hand. any person or creature who sees this illusion must make a roll for spell resistance in order to not be fooled. Blessed Blades Allows the Spellcaster to place a +2 on the damage roll of another character's melee weapon that the spellcaster can touch. Acid Pour Drops of acid pour out of the spellcaster's magic focus (Wand or staff (Hands for mage) and can be flung at an opponent to deal 1d6 poison damage. Alternatively the acid can be either collected in a container with acid resistance and/or used to destroy obstacles or items. Knives of the Orient Upon using this Mumble, two jade daggers appear in the air around the Spellcaster before flying toward the target creature, each jade dagger does 1d3 Sharp damage and roll to hit separately. At level 5 the amount of daggers increases to 3. At level 7 the amount of daggers increases to 4. At level 10 the amount of daggers increases to 5. Jazzy Echo Using this Mumble, the spellcaster can create a noise similar to that of a complex jazz saxophone solo. This source of this noise however can be cast placed in any location that the Spellcaster can see. This can be used to draw paroling guards away from the PCs. Fists of Power When used in an encounter, this mumble is used in place of your movement or minor action. Fists of power grants temporary raw strength to it's caster. Granting any unarmed attacks double damage. The effect of this spell wears off at the end of the player's turn. Soul Shield this Mumble summons a ghostly shield around the player that can dissipate incoming attacks, this Mumble is used as a reaction, it can only be used after the enemy has successfully rolled to hit the character but before they roll for or deal damage. The Soul shield completely stops the attack and stays active until the character's next turn, meaning all other attacks will also be stopped. Once the character's turn arrives, they are dealt 1d6 spirit damage per attack that the shield blocked. The shield will also push any enemies out of melee range. Abyssal Glare An eye appears on the end of the spellcaster's magic focus and shoots a purple abyssal laser at the enemy dealing 1d4 abyssal damage. The laser stays focused on the enemy until the end of the spellcaster's next turn, if the laser and enemy are still in place, the laser explodes, dealing 1d4 abyssal damage to the target. Using another spell will deactivate the laser, so will using weapons. The enemy can also escape the laser by moving during their turn. Burn This mumble has the simple effect of setting targets alight from a distance. When used on an enemy it gives the target the Burning effect which deals 1d4 damage every turn for 3 turns. Hyper Light Hyper Light is a spell that fires a bolt of light at a target. This bolt of light does 1d4 damage if it hits. If the first shot hits, the spell will fire another bolt that does 1d4 damage, this second shot also requires the spellcaster to roll to hit. More shots will be fired if the previous one hits, to a maximum of 5, with the fifth shot doing 1d6 damage. Bullet Swat This spell is used as a reaction to being attacked with a single projectile spell or weapon, when used the spellcaster rolls against their attacker's Spell resistance. If the roll is successful for the spellcaster, the projectile is swatted out of the air and falls to the ground, with no damage being applied to the player.